El Diario De Un Demonio
by Laila Black
Summary: ¿Que es esa melodia tan hermosa que escuchas? ve a donde esta esa melodia y vez que un muro y una puerta te separan de el, pero aun que sea escuchas su voz y su violin ¿quien es el Naruto? - El es mi violinista de la luna, a quien le escribo en un diario.


**Hola hahahaha si como no supieran, siii sigo viva! Pero ese no es el tema nuevo fic! Si! Por cierto este fic esta dedicado a mi mami! Te quiero mucho y ya aceptalo eres igual de hentai que mi tia nami XD pero te quiero! Espero y me salga a su gusto, ¿Sasori me harias el favor?**

**Sasori – si como digas, a Laila-Chan no le pertenece naruto si esto fuera de ella naruto seria yaoi y yo hubiera durado mucho en la serie, listo empieza la historia…**

Japon Region de kinki, Prefectura de Nara, Sakurai, Era Meiji

En un carruaje se encontraban tres personas, en el se encontraba un hombre de apariencia de tener entre 25 o 30 años de edad el cual tenia una hermosa cabellera dorada en forma de picos, faciones finas, unos ojos azules muy hermosos y piel morena y perfecta.

Con el mayor se encontraban un joven de iguales rasgos solo la diferencia se veia mucho mas joven, como de 20 años, su cabello igual de rubio pero mas largo y sujetado en una coleta, ademas de un gran mechon de cabello que tapaba su ojo izquierdo, y piel un poco mas blanca que la del mayor.

Y un joven de 16 años igual al mayor de los que se encontraban en el auto, pero de cabellos mas rebeldes y en sus mejillas tres cicatrices que le daban un toque mas tierno y lindo de lo que ya era el chico, aun que se veia un poco fragil era de actitud explosiva e introvertida.

La familia de tres personas se encontraban llendo hacia el pueblo de Sakurai, por incistencia del mayor de los tres para tener una nueva vida ya despues de los incidentes que habian pasado en la capital sobre fenomenos no naturales se fueron a este pueblo el cual consideraban puro y sagrado ya que aquí Minato, el mayor de los tres habia crecido y habia encontrado el amor de su vida que ya llevaba 10 años muerta.

Muy bien chicos, ya vamos a llegar estoy seguro que les gustara – dijo el mayor, el cual se llamaba Minato – espero que no sigan enojados por esta decisión.

¡Como no vamos a estar enojados! – contesto el mas joven – has hecho que nos alejemos de todo lo que conocemos para irnos a un pueblo en medio de la nada. – siguio quejandose el joven el cual se llamaba Naruto.

Para que te sigues quejando si no va a servir de nada – contesto el otro cansado de la situacion que ya llevaba horas y horas y nunca acababa – ademas, aceptalo capaz y te gusta mas que la ciudad.

¡vez Naruto, Dei-dei si esta contento por esto! – contesto el mayor sin notar la mirada que le lanzaba el mediano de los tres. - ¡Miren chicos ya llegamos a la casa! – grito con emocion el mayor-

La casa estaba rodeada de un gran muro blanco, cuando los sirvientes de la casa vieron que lleggaron los nuevos amos abrieron inmediatamente la puerta, al pasar por ella y bajar del carruaje vieron la hermoza casa, se veia que era grande estilo japones, de dos pisos y de madera, para llegar a la entrada era un camino de piedra blanca y rodeado de Camellias blancas y al llegar a la puerta te encontrabas con Camellias Rojas como la sangre, la casa al parecer era de un color blanco inocente, lo que rodeaba a la casa eran largos jardines que impresionaria a cual quier persona, un ejemplo de ellos eran Naruto y Deidara que estaban maravillados por la belleza en la que su padre habia vivido su infancia, Minato desde atrás observaba las reacciones de sus hijos, cuando vio que ya era mucho tiempo de admirar tal belleza se acerco a los dos rubios menores y los abrazo a los dos.

Hehehehe les dije que les gustaria mucho – dijo con una gran sonrisa, para despues empezar a avanzar hacia la casa y entrar a ella la cual se veia que era igual de hermosa por dentro y por fuera. Los chicos seguian afuera, el primero en entrar fue el mayor y despues seguido del menor, la casa era igual de hermoza por dentro y por fuera, aun quqe el rubio menor preferia afuera donde estaban esas Camellias rojas que lo hipnotisaban con ese delicioso aroma, cada uno reviso la casa y escogieron sus habitaciones, Minato tenia la recamara principal, Deidara tenia una a dos puertas de la de su padre y Naruto habia esogido una habitacion que se encontraba demaciado apartada de las demas, por decir que era la ulltima puerta del segundo piso y alejada de las escaleras.

Despues de que todos acomodaron sus cosas fueron a cenar, Naruto no tenia mucha habre asi que acabo pronto y fue directo a la puerta corredisa que daba al jardin trasero.

Naruto ¿A dónde vas? – pregunto minato con toda la boca llena de ramen. – ya es muy tarde para salir. – dijo despues de tragar todo de golpe, no queria que ninguno saliera de noche porque habia escuchado de los sirvientes de que habia unos secuestradores en el pueblo, los cuales al parecer se llevaban a las personas en la noche y despues en unos dias despues encontraban a las personas amarradas a un arbol y sin nada de sus posesiones, no queria que le pasara a nadie del prestigioso y orgulloso Clan Namikaze, y mucho menos a sus hijos. – solo voy a salir al jardin, no me pasara nada, ademas esta ese gran muro. – dijo el menor para despues salir de la casa.

Naruto iba caminando por el jardin que no habia visto antes, este tenia pegado a las paredes unas camellias blancas y tenia un pequeño dio que pasaba tranquilamente, y a unos cuandos metros se encontraba el muro que los separaba del bosque, el cual tenian grandes arboles que superaban la altura del muro de unos 5 metros hecha de piedras blancas y tenia una puerta que al parecer solo tenia ese seguro del lado de la casa.

Naruto estuvo afuera mucho tiempo, aun no queria dormir, por que sabia que soñaria con su pasado, entonces se acerco a las Camellias e idnalo su olor suavemente y penetrante, entonces empezo a oir una triste pero hermosa melodia, era un violin – seguro le esta tocando a la luna –penso el joven mirandola, despues volvio a poner su atencion en las camellias para notar que estas se habian teñido de un rojo sangre, despues fue mas fuerte la melodia, voltio y vio fijamente la puerta del gran muro, sentia como si ese misterioso violinista que le tocaba a la luna sus hermosas melodias se encontrara detrás de ella, se acerco a ella y vio que tenia un candado, no podria salir a verlo, entonces al joven se le ocurrio una idea y entonces empezo a cantar una cancion, no sabia de donde habia venido, solo la cantaba como si fuera de vida o muerte o eso sentia el.

_La LLuvia caera y me cubrira_

_En un gran jardin escucho un sonido_

_De una cancion y unas cuerdas al tocar_

_en la habitacion de rosas rojas_

El violin empezo a seguir la voz de naruto, se encontraban en armonia, como si siempre hubiera sido haci.

_Podra continuar el dulce sueño_

_La nieve blanca y el calido calor_

_Te envolvera suavemente en sabanas_

_Creando tu respiracion..._

Naruto no sabia que pasaba solo seguia cantando y enamorandose de ese hermoso sonido que se encontraba al lado de el, divididos por una puerta, como quiciera que esta se rompiera o tan siquiera se volviera transparente para poder ver al violinista que habia llamado toda su atencion.

_Ah, Encontre por fin_

_una razon para... continuar_

_Nunca podre olvidar aquel pequeño..._

_rostro suave y gentil..._

_Ah, quiero recordar_

_esos ojos toda la eternidad_

_Sentir dulcemente este gran amor_

_aun que solo sea dolor_

_La Luna no esta , se ha ido de aqui_

_En el castillo puedo escuchar tu voz_

_Solo hasta el dia en que termine tu vida_

_Nunca cierres tus ojos_

_Ah, Si pudiera estar_

_La luna brillando sobre los dos_

_nuestra piel rozara y la promesa..._

_jamas se podra borrar..._

_Ah, Aquel hermozo_

_contrato pactado me consumira_

_Y la oscura noche otra vez guiara_

_Mi corazon a su final_

_El viento nos rozara con tal tranquilidad_

_Que oiremos las voces de algun tiempo_

_Solo uno de nosotros sabe tocar al otro sin herir_

Sentia que conocia a esa persona, el lo sentia, pero eso era imposible, pero el creia en eso, Naruto dejo de pensar en eso para seguir cantando con el violinista de la luna.

_Ah, Si mañana_

_No estas junto a mi habra dolor_

_Aquella cicatriz de soledad..._

_se volvera a abrir..._

_Ah, Solo quisiera_

_Que este sentimiento no muera_

_Y pronto la lluvia acabara..._

_Completamente conmigo..._

Al Cantar la ultima palabra y escuchar como se desbanecia el sonido de su voz y la del violinista se sintio triste, no queria que acabara, queria seguir cantando junto a esa persona que estaba separada de el por esa puerta, ya empezaba a odiar esa puerta por eso, pero despues un sonido o mas bien una voz detrás de la puerta lo saco de sus pensamientos.

Que hermosa voz tiene joven – dijo la voz, esa voz era hermosa, tan tranquila, tan relajante . – he escuchado que es nuevo por aquí. – me encantaba escuchar cada palabra que salia de esos labios desconocidos. – Me encantaria saber el nombre de tan encantadora voz.

Mi nombre es Naruto, Namikaze Naruto, que hermoso toca el violin, parece como si tocara para la luna, pensaria que es el violinista de la luna jijiji – dije risueño al darme cuenta de lo que dije me avergonze un poco, por primera vez agradecia que estuviera esa puerta, si no veria mi rostro todo sonrojado – discalpa mi atrevimiento esper que no te moleste mi comentario, ¿ usted como se llama?. –pregunte muy curioso, queria escuchar su nombre y que lo repitiera varias veces para mi.

Empeze a escuchar su risa, seguro le habia parecido muy tonto mi comentario – disculpa que me ria, es solo que me parecio muy tierno de tu parte, violinista de la luna… me gusta mucho como suena. – me sorprendio mucho lo que dijo, normalmente la gente se burla de mis comentarios, pero a el le habia parecido tierno, el era muy diferente a los demas, con solo escuchar su voz se veia eso. – Mi nombre es Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha, mucho gusto en conocerte Naruto – me dijo elegantemente, Sasuke, era muy feliz por saber su nombre. – dime naruto ¿Por qué te encuentras en este pueblo en medio de la nada?. – Me pregunto, entonces le dije todo lo que habia pasado y hablamos de varias cosas, me encantaba hablar con el, porque me escuchaba y no se hartaba, yo lo escuchaba y me facinaba y ponia atencion en todo, toda la noche estuvimos hablando, fue muy divertido pero despues el se despidio.

Naruto me tengo que ir, me dio mucho gusto hablar contigo, me gustaria volver hablar contigo pero eso no va a ser. – me dijo, al escuchar eso me entristeci y rapidamente le pregunte el porque decia eso. – yo solo vengo a este pueblo cada luna llena o cuando esta no esta, pero te prometo volver contigo cada luna llena o cuando esta no se encuentre. – me hiso una promesa pero para mi no era sufieiente.

pero no es suficiente solo una noche no es suficiente para hablar de todo lo quequeremos hablar – le dije con mi voz algo apagada – entonces toma este diario y escribeme todo lo que me quieras contar que te pase al dia o que recuerdes – me dijo mientras por debajo de la puerta me pasaba un diario. – cada vez que ya valla a acabar el diario tu me deveras escribir uno nuevo, ¿quieres hacer esta promesa conmigo?.- me pregunto – por supesto que si sasuke – le dije rapidamente. – entonces hasta la proxima vez. – me dijo para despues escuchar sus pasos alejarse de aquí y ya no escucharlos, cuando ya no escuche nada me pare y fui a mi habitacion y me cambie y me acoste en mi cama con el diario que sasuke me habia dado, lo mire y sonrei para despues quedarme dormido.

**¡Hola! Espero que les alla gustado, jijijiji me encanto como me quedo ^w^¡ bueno los veo en el proximo capitulo!**


End file.
